Zuko's Quest
by warehouseluver13
Summary: Hey readers of fanfiction! This story maybe worth your time. Taking place after Aang defeated Firelord Ozai, Zuko finds out some interesting information about his mother, which sends the whole crew into another quest to meet up again with the Southern Raiders...


**Zuko's Quest**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender Series or the movie**_

In the Fire Nation Prison…

"Where is mother? Where is she?!" Said the new Fire Lord, Zuko.

Zuko's father, recently the overthrown Fire Lord, and stripped of his fire bending, by Zuko's new friend, Aang the avatar, just smiled.

Zuko walked away.

"I sold her to the Southern Raiders. Since she found out about my plan of banishing you, I didn't have a choice- just like I ordered them to capture the last water bender of the Southern water tribe. Apparently, they didn't, "said the old Fire Lord.

"You are just lucky that the avatar spared your life. I don't know about his new girlfriend, Katara. I believe she will give you a visit and turn you into ash, because that woman was her mother," said Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko walked to the entrance.

Zuko's father just smirked. "Maybe she will turn out to be a coward just like the avatar," remarked the old Fire Lord.

In return, Zuko slammed the jail door.

Fire Nation Palace…

Zuko summoned a hawk messenger.

He wrote a letter asking for his friends to meet him in the throne room.

He pointed to the bird and said," To the center of the village. Find the avatar." The hawk screeched and took off.

May came up behind him.

"How did your meeting go with your dad?" May asked.

"I got what I wanted. I'm going on a quest to find my mother," said Zuko.

"Oh really. That's great," May said.

"I was wondering if you and Tai-Li would watch after the kingdom and recovery project for a week," Zuko asked.

May sighed. "Fine but you will make this up to me later right?"

"I will," said Zuko.

May kissed Zuko. "Good luck bounty hunter," May said as she walked away.

Center of the Village….

Zuko's hawk screeched and landed in front of Aang.

"What's this?" Aang said.

Aang took the message off of the hawk's back. He read it;

_Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toff, and Suki,_

_I stumbled upon another quest and I invite you to join me. Meet me in the throne room._

_ Zuko_

Aang's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Appa! MoMo!" He called.

Appa landed in front of Aang and MoMo flew and landed on his shoulder.

"It looks like we are going on another quest Appa!" Aang said as he landed on Appa's head.

"Yip, Yip!"

In the air….

Aang was looking for his friends, and he spotted Katara first. "Katara!" He yelled.

Katara looked up."Oh hey Aang. What are you doing here?"

"We are going on a quest; Zuko's quest. He asked us to join him," replied Aang.

"Well, I guess if you are going you can count me in!" said Katara.

"Cool! This is going to be awesome!" Aang exclaimed, as he helped Katara up onto Appa.

"Let's go find Toph! Appa! Yip! Yip!"

Aang and Katara found Toph with the other earth benders fixing Bassingsee's wall.

"Toph! Come on! We are going on another quest!" Aang yelled.

"Quests?! I love quests! You can count me in!" Toph said.

Toph stomped her foot and rose up to Appa. She climbed onto Appa and said "what are you waiting for twinkle toes? Let's go!"

"Okay, okay Toph but first we have to find Sokka and Suki! Appa! Yip! Yip!" Aang replied.

The three of them found Sokka and Suki with Katara and Sokka's father finalizing the recovery plan with the captains & commanders.

"Hello father!" Katara yelled.

"Hello Katara! What are you, Aang and Toph doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on your parts of the recovery project?" Katara's father inquired.

"We were dad, but Aang got a note from Zuko asking us to join his quest. ALL OF US," said Katara.

"Yeah Sokka! Please come! Zuko even invited Suki!" Aang reasoned.

"Well now that you say that... I guess I'll come. But I hope this quest doesn't turn into our last quest- saving the world and stuff like that," Sokka replied.

"Yay!" Aang said as he pulled Sokka up onto Appa; and Suki shortly followed.

"Now, we're going to the Fire Nation throne room!"

"Appa! Yip! Yip!"

Fire Nation throne room...

They all dismounted Appa and walked into the throne room where (Fire Lord) Zuko was waiting for them.

"I'm glad you guys came. I'm going to tell you guys what I learned and why we're going on this quest."

"Ever since the day Aang defeated my father I have been interrogating him to find out what happened to my mother. This morning he told me what he did to her. He said since she found out about his plan to banish me and she said she would do anything to stop him... He... He... He... sold her the Southern Raiders. I'm inviting you guys on this quest to help me discover if my mother is still alive. Any questions?" Zuko darkly said.

"I have a question for you Zuko. What if you find out your mother isn't alive? Are you going to forgive or get revenge? Forgiving is a lot harder to do than revenge." Aang asked.

"Now Aang! What a negative way to start this quest!" Katara scolded.

"It's okay Katara. Aang, I don't know that she died. There is a slim chance that she is still alive," Zuko replied.

"Just remember, revenge is your choice Zuko," said Aang.

Zuko nodded. "We will leave at sunset," he said.

_**I hope everyone likes the story so far! I see more chapters in the future! Remember to Read and Review!**_

**-**_**warehouseluver13**_


End file.
